


Beloved Snow

by ChibiSailorMini



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Contains a hint of Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Drabble, F/M, Kissing hands, Takes place between Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSailorMini/pseuds/ChibiSailorMini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves his beloved Yuuki, but her heart belongs to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved Snow

Feeling something caressing her cheek as she slept, she opened her eyes and saw a hand on the side of her face. Smiling sleepily, she takes the hand into hers and places the softest of kisses onto the back of it. Her eyes were clouded with sleep as she mumbled something incoherent. But his sharp ears caught what she said.  
  
“I love you, Zero-kun.”  
  
Then she fell back to sleep.  
  
He frowned, his red eyes staring at the chocolate haired girl resting her head in his lap. Kaname felt a strange pang in his heart. His beloved Yuki loved the pathetic white haired beast that was chained in his basement. He would do anything to bring a smile to Yuki’s face. Even if it meant helping out Zero Kiryu.


End file.
